Rain
by Divadcreator
Summary: ShinichiXRan lo cambie a un one-shot Sonoko ideo un nuevo plan, le seguira Ran la corriente? n.n vamos saben que quieren leerlo


OoOoOoO

Un día lluvioso

Toda la semana había sido realmente calmada, no habían asesinado a nadie y los únicos casos que había recibido Mouri Kogoro eran de seguir esposas infieles o buscar personas, parecía que los asesinos se habían tomado la semana libre y eso era bueno después de todo la muerte siempre era algo triste.

Ran había sido la primera en despertarse aquella mañana por el sonido rítmico fuera de su ventana, se había levantado para ver por la ventana, estaba lloviendo, realmente fuerte, las calles estaban llenas de agua, si esto seguía por mucho tiempo era muy posible una inundación – supongo que hay van los planes de Conan de ir al parque y mis planes de salir con Sonoko de compras – la ultima afirmación en realidad no le molestaba mucho, ya que el propósito de ir de compras era comprarle a Ran un vestido que Sonoko había específicamente llamado "súper sexy vestido", que la iba a hacer usar para ir a una fiesta con el propósito de encontrar algún chico guapo para obligarla a tomarse fotos con el y luego enviárselas a Shinichi, ella aseguraba que Shinichi se iba a poner loco de celos e iba a salir corriendo al club o en su defecto la iba a llamar de inmediato, luego Sonoko se había quedado pensando un minuto y había propuesto tomarle una foto besando a un chico (beso en la mejilla o una imagen falsa de un beso en los labios) y enviársela a Shinichi, pero Sonoko misma había desechado la idea diciendo que si hacían eso el pobre chico con quien se hubiera tomado la foto de seguro aparecería muerto al poco tiempo, y de seguro iba a ser un asesinato perfecto sin huellas ni sospechosos . La idea era ridícula, ella estaba segura de que Shinichi nunca asesinaría a nadie, pero la idea de ver a Shinichi celoso la hacia reír – aun así no entiendo porque se podría poner celoso –

-Quien se va a poner celoso Ran-neechan-? – el pequeño Conan estaba parado en la puerta frotándose los ojos con la mano, se veía realmente tierno haciendo eso – Conan-kun, te despertó la lluvia?- le pregunto con voz dulce – si, parece que no voy a salir hoy al parque. Quien no crees que se va a poner celoso? –su tono era inocente y la miraba con grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad –emm….pues Shinichi…- no la dejo terminar – Shinichi-nichan? Por que? – Se había acercado a ella mucho mas que antes –emmm. Pues veras Sonoko tenia esta loca idea de ir a un club y buscar un chico que me bese y…- no pudo seguir esta vez por un grito –EEEEE UN BESO!!???- su tono era demandante y tenia los ojos abiertos como platos – sii y luego Sonoko iba a enviarle la foto a Shinichi – la seguía mirando con los ojos como platos y su dulce e inocente mirada había pasado a ser casi asesina como diciendo que quien atreviera iba a morir – y...tu ibas a…a aceptar?- si voz estaba llena de temor y desaprobación con una pizca asesina q Ran no noto, ella realmente se había interesado en el alocado plan cuando Sonoko le había asegurado que Shinichi iba salir corriendo a buscarla en el club o en su defecto la iba a llamar de inmediato , habían pasado semanas desde la ultima llamada de Shinichi y ella realmente lo extrañaba, siempre que llamaba respondía el buzón, aun así decidió guardarse esos pensamientos y responderle lo que estaba segura lo iba a calmar – claro que no, además no veo porque Shinichi se iba a poner celoso y salir corriendo al club, además nunca besaría a ningún desconocido diuu jamás – el pequeño dejo escapar un gran suspiro de alivio y una pequeña sonrisa logro aparecer en sus labios. El verlo sonreír tan abiertamente la hacia sonreír, aun no entendía bien el porque de ello, pero eso no importaba mucho de momento.

- Ne Conan-kun que te parece si hacemos pancakes para el desayuno?- le pregunto sonriente – siiii!! Yay!! Pancakes!!- Contesto con el típico animo de un pequeño a quien le acaban de dar un dulce – pero primero tenemos que arreglarnos- dicho esto el joven salio disparado al baño, pero no sin antes verificar que Ran no estuviera deprimida, le alegro ver que no fuera así y aunque sospechaba que en realidad había considerado el plan de Sonoko solo para que el la llamara, no podía evitar estar feliz porque ella había decidido no acceder, nota mental para Shinichi _"llamar a Ran"_

OoOoO

Espero que les halla gustado, aunque sea se que a mi me gusto escribirlo XD pero debo admitir que esta mucho mejor en mi mente, si les gusto no olviden poner un Review. XD


End file.
